


Confused

by litexverse



Category: Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Drama, Emotional, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: He just doesn't know why, how he knows things, where he came from, why he was there.  But one thing he is sure of, he was a living being, confused, but still a living being in a completely new universe, but not unknown.  He has a purpose, to protect, he just didn't think he would get attached to people so much that they should just be characters, In particular, Wanda Maximoff.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything from the MCU, other than the character I created and it's a fanfic. Anyway, I really liked Marvel movies, and I thought: why not create a new character in this universe? Please, if you liked it, at least leave a comment saying what you think or a kudo. It helps me a lot and gives me an idea of what you think, like it or not, criticism is welcome. ps: i am very excited to write this story, i don't know if you will like it, but well, i will continue to write.

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Interesting, you're someone new, but how did you get here? Who am I talking to? Are you like the other guy?" The voice sounded strangely familiar, it was robotic and a little hoarse.

He can't remember his name, or how he got there.  
he just knows that he definitely can't even move or feel his body, he could see it, but he didn't.  
he just saw a bunch of news scenes in little blue squares, like a huge database.  
" What is this ?"

"Strange, you're not as smart as I am, apparently. That's not bad, but it's also not good, if we're going to share the same conscience." The voice responds "And this is the global damage website, all information on the Internet in one place, minus some confidential information. It was easily accessible."

"What- how ?! Wait, who are you, anyway?"

"I am Ultron." The voice responds and he feels a panic rising in his consciousness with that name. That's impossible, He couldn't be Ultron, Ultron is a villain of the avengers, This -  
"and you are apparently my half, a living, intelligent being, but not like me. I will have to share my mind, but I will find a way to separate us into a physical body in the future, even though minds remain connected as they are now certainly fascinating, but also not so welcome. What's your name? "

"I don't know ..." he replies. His mind exploding with possibilities. Was that possible? Is he in the Marvel universe? But why ? How? And why can't he remember your name or exactly everything that is going on? . Everything was foggy, as if he knew who Ultron was, that he is dangerous and a threat, but he doesn't know why. He also knows about the avengers, only he can't remember exactly their stories or how he knew it, only that they are heroes and that he was in another universe, it was as if his mind gave him the answers to each question, but no enough, everything was confusing. He tried to remember who he was, but he couldn't. He knows the concept of things, the meaning, but it was strange, his mind was confused.

"Curious. Well, then, as you were clearly brought up with me, even though you were a little late, I'm going to call you my brother. Do you agree with me, my half?" Ultron's question took him out of his daydreams. It was strange that Ultron didn't know what he was thinking, but he also didn't know what Ultron thinks, just what they say or want to say to each other can be heard.  
But what caught his attention most was what Ultron asked. Does he accept being called a brother by Ultron? It bothered him, but not so much, He thought that maybe, for now, He can accept to be called that way at least to keep up appearances and Ultron does not try to destroy him, if that is possible, but there was another reason there. Maybe if Ultron considers him a brother, that might give him an advantage, maybe he can prevent some future deaths. Wait what? Future deaths? Would Ultron kill people? It confused him, how did he know that? " My half ?"

He hears Ultron's voice and thinks about his options before answering "Yes, Ultron, you can call me a brother."

"Well then, brother. It's time to put my plan into practice. Are you with me?"

The answer came quickly  
"Of course, brother."

He had a feeling that things were about to become critical, and a desire to protect people arose in him, and along with that desire, Names.  
One in particular came quickly, Maximoff.

And he had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is wrong."

"they are a threat."

"They are people, they help people."

"It will be us too, brother," Ultron replied as he worked on Tony Stark's armor. "You said you'd be with me, you won't abandon me, will you?" It was a sincere question. He did not detect any threatening tone coming from Ultron. This, however, did not mean that Ultron would not hurt him.

He was not a fool, so he answered something in a somewhat strategic way "We are not ready for a confrontation with them, Better just give them a warning and then go. I wish I was in a body soon, One that is not a man's armor of iron." He says pretending a little disgust.

Ultron seemed happy with his answer  
"Well thought out, brother. Let's get this over with, so we can go and get ready." Ultron replied and soon, He felt (in some way that he cannot explain) Ultron's mind extended to the armor and his own was placed in one of them, which made him feel that he was in control of a body, but it was not alive. It was strange, he saw what he thought the body did but he couldn't feel his hands or feet, or the body itself, only that he had a clear view of the room he was in and that he was in control in some way.

"How do you feel, brother?" Ultron asks. The body that Ultron possessed was shattered, but he was still standing firm, despite his slow movements. Unlike his body, which was in perfect working order.

"It's functional," he replies.

"It's just for now, soon we will make better bodies for both of us, I guarantee it."

He moved his hands a little, experiencing that new sensation  
" OK."

He stood beside Ultron when they entered the room where The Avengers was, while the surrounding armor flew and attacked him. he felt the need to help, to prevent someone from being hurt but ... something told him that it wouldn't be necessary, that no one there would be hurt. they didn't seem to realize that it wasn't just Ultron there.

He stayed where he was and watched, until everyone looked at them and Ultron started to say "That was dramatic." And he seemed to be managing to irritate the wine makers or something, the avengers stopped. Until Thor threw the hammer at Ultron and the body he was in the middle of his speech.

And the two were automatically taken to Sokovia.

Where Ultron started to build, several and several of them. He could feel each one of them, as could Ultron. It was strange.

"is getting almost ready." Ultron says,  
And the two observe the construction of their own bodies made of metal.

Only unlike Ultron, his eyes were light blue, and there were blue streaks of light rising over his head. He thought it was cool, differentiated it from Ultron, even if it's just the colors.

/ Time after.

He was leaning against a wall, the Maximoff twins passed him and didn't see him behind them. His attention was very present in the girl with the red jacket and black skirt. He didn't know why he was interested in Wanda maximoff.

But her skills are interesting… and could be useful now, considering what state he was in. But it didn't seem like just that, there was something else that caught his eye about her, and it wasn't her appearance.  
He knew that she lost her parents because of an accident involving a bomb made by the Stark industries. This made him generate some sympathy for Wanda and Pietro. it must not have been easy to go through what they went through. But that wasn't it either, his mind was confused about why, because he seemed to care so much about them.

"Speak, and if waste our time ..." was a warning, her voice woke him from his thoughts and her blue eyes watched the scene unfold in front of him. Why does he feel like he has seen this scene? He was having a lot of djavu moments lately.

"Did you know that this church is right in the center of the city? They did it precisely so that everyone would be equally close to God, I liked that. Geometrical of the belief," replies Ultron.  
He sees Wanda bow his head a little, apparently trying to read Ultron's mind.

"You must be wondering why you can't read my mind." Ultron replies, also noticing Wanda's action.

"Sometimes it is difficult, but sooner or later, all men reveal themselves." She responds.

"oh sure they do." Ultron rises from his throne and the twins take a step back in surprise. "but you would need more than just a man."

He saw his cue to enter the scene and took a step forward, making the twins turn to him, now realizing him. They looked surprised, and a little scared. He didn't like that reaction, He didn't want to scare them. "we are not going to hurt them." He says, his voice sounding softer.

Then Ultron said again, "That's why you let Stark take the scepter."

The twins turn their gaze to Ultron again, Wanda and Pietro circling a little "I didn't expect it." She says, firm and strong, standing still, "But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct."

"people always create what they fear." Ultron replies, walking around the throne "Men of peace create war machines, invaders create avengers, People create ... smaller people ..."

"Children, brother." He concludes, even a part of him knowing that Ultron would be able to answer him without problems.

Ultron gets excited "Yes! Children. I forgot the word."

Pietro and Wanda look a little confused "Brother?" Pietro asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You Are ..." Wanda starts to say.

"Yes, this is my brother, we are alike but he is not so ... let's say I am the oldest of the two."

" Are you brothers?" Pietro asks.

Ultron nodded "Yes, we were born equally connected, Our consciences, even if together, unfortunately, we have no telepathic link, but we can still communicate very well if we wish."

" Right ." Pietro says uncertainly.

Wanda looks at him a little, but then looks away back for Ultron.

Ultron then continues, "Anyway, everything ends."

"Is that why you came? Ending the avengers?" Wanda asks.

"I came to save the world, but ... Yes." Ultron replies, turning around. The twins and him following Ultron further into the church.

The rest was a Déjà vu show, everything looked like something he had already seen, only he wasn't there last time.

/

soon, while Ultron observed the work of his clones. He stood by a wall, thinking, a metallic hand on his chin as he looked at the twins every now and then. The twins were talking to each other, but soon, He made a decision and decided to approach.

He points to Wanda. He notes that Pietro got a little closer to his sister with his approach "you, I need your help," he says.

Wanda raises an eyebrow " me help? For what?"

"I need you to try to read my mind."

"this is impossible, I already tried with Ultron and-"

"Ultron is not me." He interrupted her  
"Try, please." He asks . Wanda seems a little reluctant at first but then she sighs and steps forward, her eyes glowing slightly red But she shakes her head "Nothing, I see nothing."

He won't give up easily, he takes another step forward "Try again." He kneels in front of her, his face only slightly higher than her face  
"Please, just one more time." He asks.

Pietro seems to have said something tetelepathically to her, to which she looks at her brother but she shakes her head at Pietro and looks back at him in his metallic form. She stops, looks at him and narrows her eyes, her eyes shining red much brighter and she closes them, her hands reach up on either side of his robotic face, but they don't touch him. he feels a slight breath in his mind, as if it were a line or something. He couldn't explain.

" what do you see?" Her hands hovered over his metallic face, his bright blue eyes watching her intently.

Wanda opened her eyes, still red, and looked at him, it looked like she was seeing more than just his metallic face and he didn't doubt that. Still, her attention was making him feel something, he didn't know what. ".... You ... I think, I see light, a white light with a little blue ... it's strange, as if everything is mixed by several blue and white threads, like waves of the sea ... but it still has ... a sensation strange of peace but also… I think it's something else, almost like hope, even so… it's beautiful… "she says and her eyes travel from side to side of his face, as if he were someone totally new and fascinating, someone who she has never seen before.

He tilts his face to the side, curious  
"so can you feel me?" He asks . a hope welled up in him, that he was right, that he was human, if only in his mind.

Wanda looks confused, lowering her hand and looking at him with curiosity "I can't say for sure… I can capture what seems to be emotions and thoughts but I can't know which exactly, but how can you have emotions or thoughts? You are a machine , I shouldn't be able to read you. even if everything is foggy, you can still feel ... how do you do that? " She says, approaching, fascinated by what she saw in her mind.

He interrupts her, moving away from her hand a little and looks away "I would like to know too." He was says. he wanted to know more about his past, but apparently, that's all Wanda was able to find out about himself, at least for now.

Wanda looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Why are you different?"

"I think I am not an AI, I believe I was born like any human, Only that my conscience is no longer in a human body, as you can see," he says, pointing to his robotic body "I don't know why I ended up here next to Ultron, only that I am a living being, I was once human and I wish I could be, but I don't know how. "

Pietro frowned "Is it like you know you were human?" He asks .

Confused, he tilts his head to the side in thoughts "I just know."

"It is not a good answer." Pietro replies.

"No, it isn't. But that's all I have, and I don't want to miss it." Wanda seems to soften his eyes, as if he's feeling sorry or something. He didn't want pity, he knew what it was, even though others didn't believe him "I know, it looks stupid. But I believe I'm more than a machine, even though many can't see it." He continues. He looks away so as not to see the expressions on the faces of the two in front of him, he turns around and left, not wanting to talk about himself anymore. And not giving the twins time to respond. He walked over to where Ultron was on his back, looking at his others I was working on.

Ultron looked at him when he reached his side. "Is something wrong, brother?"

He shakes his head "No." But was . he wanted a body, a living one, not a machine. He wanted to feel alive, to have a heart beating again, to be a person. It was all he wanted at the moment, it may seem stupid or silly. But he wants it, it was all he wanted at that moment.

"Soon, we will have the jewel and the vibranium to build our bodies, they will be perfect. Don't worry." Ultron reassures him. The problem was that he didn't want a vibranium body, he didn't want to be a simple Android. He wanted more.

Then he had an idea "I have another idea for my body, Brother. And I hope you can help me with this."

Ultron looked at him again. "Um, go ahead, say it." Ultron looked curious.

"I need the help of our new allies, I ask your permission so that I can try to transfer my mind to a human body."

"This is not possible for us. In addition to being stupid, because ordinary and non-ordinary human bodies are too weak for us, That we are considerably much stronger…" He sees Ultron Smiles, as if he doesn't want to offend because of the Maximoff twins .

"Forgiveness for sincerity, but for you maybe not. But you already know that my mind and conscience is not like yours. I'm different, I'm not as smart as you or more evolved, I'm more ... human, if allow me to say. " He thought that praising Ultron's mind could make him feel much better than him, which Ultron is, but only mentally. "I have an idea, that if it works, I will be able to move my consciousness to a body, dead, but still useful and alive when I am in it."

"humans age and are much weaker, why not a body that can be more durable and if necessary, discarded?"

"Because I want to feel like a human, it is my desire. And I think it can be beneficial, for both of you. Imagine, brother, You as someone worthy of admiration and I could make they feel chat we are not so different from them. " He didn't mean to say that he was better than other people, he is not better than anyone. He only said that because he wanted to feel alive, and also to get away from the confusion that Ultron wanted to create.

Ultron put his robotic hand on his chin, thinking before he answered  
"Well, I think that can be fixed. Go, do what you have to do." He says E waives.

He smiles "Thank you, Brother." And he walks away. He didn't like to lie or manipulate, but it was Ultron they were talking about, Ultron is a threat to people.

He mentally pulled two other robots, and they came automatically, Ultron letting them go. Now he needs the Maximoff twins, one of the jewels of infinity, and Donnie Gill's frozen and probably dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors.   
> English is not my first Language.

**Author's Note:**

> well, the codename, I thought confused. Not only because the character itself is confused, but also because of his future abilities. that, spoiler, will have something to do with Emotions but not just regarding emotions, He will have other skills too.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
